dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mobuis (from MEMZ)
Mobuis (nicknamed Mobia for it's demonym)' '''is an contury located by the USA and is a big, big island contury instead of an normal contury like the USA. Banned things History events June 23, 1661 - August 26, 1680 * June 23, 1661 - Mario created Mobuis, built a city and left. The city was later invaded by hedgehogs, mostly colored fur. They still exist today and the hedgehogs never wiped out , but they do not hurt when touching the spikes, since Mobians have an sense of softness on hard and hurt-ish things. * July 16, 1661 - The first people and non-hedgehogs come into play with Mobuis, discovering it. * December 25, 1661 - More cities are built and all the snow are shoved up from the first city, '''Mobuis (the city).' * May 13, 1662 - The Mobuis attacks ocurr. * May 18, 1662 - Queen Aleena, the mother of Sonic and the Monarch before him, is born. * November 16, 1662 - Sonic is considered an legend. * August 10, 1677 - SONIC.EXE, the evil version of Sonic before him, is considered a legend. * August 26, 1680 - SONIC.EXE attacks Mobuis. June 23, 1991 - present * June 23, 1991 - The first sighting of Sonic appears. * August 4, 1992, Another sighting of Sonic, AGAIN, along with a two-tailed fox-cub seen outside of Japan for sighting. * 1993 - Again, along with knuckles being born. * 1994 - Again. * 1997 - AGAIN. * November 24, 2003 - Sonic is finally born and not a legend anymore. However, some people reported it was another sighting of him, but it was declined a year after since Sonic remained his sighting everyday. * Feb 21, 2010 - Tails is born, and Sonic is finally the Monarch. * Halloween on 2013 - Sonic.exe plays games with Tails, Knuckles and Eggman. After the game, they died. Sonic revived them a few days after while walking by a graveyard. * Halloween on 2013 - Sonic.exe attacks againAGAIN. * July 12, 2014 - SONIC BUMPS INTO KNUCKLES. Events * Notable events in Mobuis since the 19th century * Notable events in Mobuis since the 1900s * Notable events in Mobuis since the 1910s * Notable events in Mobuis since the 1920s * Notable events in Mobuis since the 1930s * Notable events in Mobuis since the 1940s * Notable events in Mobuis since the 1950s * Notable events in Mobuis since the 1960s * Notable events in Mobuis since the 1970s * Notable events in Mobuis since the 1980s * Notable events in Mobuis since the 1990s * Notable events in Mobuis since the 2000s * Notable events in Mobuis since the 2010s Limits and Trivia * The teenager age is 10. * The adult age is 20. * The death age is 766. * The drinking age is 45. * The marriage age is 13. * Vuglar slangs are bad words in Mobuis. * Breakfast is called "Snaking" No matter what, and instead breakfast is giving your kids at least ONE snack. * Mobuis's English is called "Mobian" and not Mobian/Mobuis English * Mobian Japanese is called "Mobuiese" ** This later insirped the Demonyn for Japanese-speaking mobians, and used this name. * Lunch is at the start of most schools, since Snaking is just a little time for your child to be free. * Breakfast in Mobian languages are instead called "Fixslow". * All Mobians have to be named in Romaji. Sonic normally does romaji lessons on a daily basis. Languages: Deutsch de:Asßæ Category:Fictional islands Category:Islands Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries Category:Mobuis Category:Mobius Category:Countries confederated in 1991 Category:Fictional countries that border only one other country Category:Countries named after video games Category:English-speaking countries and territories